Love Testing Trip
by silverfox10-18-90
Summary: Deisaku sequel to White Christmas its a new year storie. deidara and sakura are on there way but run into problems 1. emotional 2. lost will they make on time together meaning still in love. SUMMARY SUCKS READ IT YOU SELF AND LEAVE COMENTS GOT IT! love ya


Ok this is a sequel project I need to know what you think so people please leave comments. And can some people please draw pics of some of the scenes. Yes I can do it myself but I don't like my coloring job and I really like it when other people do it to.

All characters do not belong to me.

Rated T for teen Enjoy 

**Love Testing Trip**

Sakura walked into Deidara's empty living room and flopped down on the lone couch with a huge sigh.

"Finally every things packed."

"That took forever." Deidara said leaning over the edge. "So you want to get going it's a long drive and I want to be there for New Years day."

"Yeah but I'm hungry."

"We'll get something on the way."

"But I don't want fast food."

"You're spoiled."

"What!?"

"Always being treated to nice restaurants with expensive food. Sorry girl but I'm not made of money."

"Well it doesn't have to be a restaurant. Lets make something."

"With what? Everything is packed in both apartments."

"Oh… Yeah… Fast food it is then!" She said popping up holding up her pointer finger.

Sakura was sitting in the passenger seat of his Toyota corolla not really paying attention and they had just started their trip. Her lids were half way closed and her stomach was growling at her louder and louder.

"So what do you want?" Came Deidara's voice.

Sakura opened her eyes completely and sat up. She looked ahead and was a bit disappointed.

"Is that Mc Donald's were pulling up to?"

"Yes. Would you like to go somewhere else?"

"No. Mc Donald's is fine. I'll have a big Mac."

"Ok."

He pulled up in the drive threw and placed their orders in. After giving his money and receiving the food he handed it to Sakura. She handed him his food and opened the box that held hers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her staring at it strangely.

"Do you want me to get you something else?" He said in a kind voice.

She looked up a bit surprised like she forgot she was in the care with him. "Huh. Oh no it's ok. I'm just wondering how this will taste."

"You've never hade one before?" He asked in disbelief.

"No. I have. It was just a long time ago."

"Oh. I see. Well if you don't like it I'll get you something else."

"K."

This was different for Sakura. She was used to having a boyfriend that would get her anything and everything she wanted. But that was boring for her, because it was more things that it was him and her. It may be hard to change and get used to the way Deidara is but she wanted the change. Oddly enough she was tired of getting everything she wanted, and strangely she wanted limits.

She sat there wondering why. Why did she love Sasuke? What it because of his money? No she wasn't like that. Or was it because of his looks? But she wasn't like that either. She knew it couldn't be because of his selfish stuck up stubborn personality. Maybe it was because almost every girl wanted him and she was the one who had him.

I mean she hated how he never talked he would just say "hn" and when he did talk it was just to bash on her good friend Naruto. He never showed up to any of her show, he was always on the phone, and constantly left her alone at dinner.

'But I love the fact that… that.'

She couldn't do it. She couldn't convince herself that she loved him in any way possible. And now that she's on the outside she realizes just how unhappy she was with him.

As she was leaving the party last night a lot of people were telling her that she was settling for less. That she was making a terrible decision to go be with Deidara. And that she should some how get Sasuke back. She just brushed it of and was happy that the four most important people to her had her back, and was going to start a life with one of those four people.

Now that Sasuke is out of her life she realizes just how great Deidara is. He loved her but he didn't try to destroy her relation ship with Sasuke. Instead her waited and stood by her side with out her knowing.

He was kind and always there. He was there when she didn't have a ride home twice, and was there to make her feel better when she found out the truth of Sasuke. He even ditched his friends that night at the carnival for her. And when she left he didn't go running off to some other girl. Instead he waited for her return. And when she finally did return he wanted no one but her by his side.

Sakura realized that she was staring out the widow for quit some time now and figured that her hamburger must be cold. She looked down at her hands to see that she was holding an empty box.

Deidara saw Sakura look at him out of the corner of his eye with another strange look.

"What?"

"Did you eat my food?"

"No. You did. Remember? I asked you how it way and you said it was good and then continued to stare out the window. I figured you were getting into a deep thought so I left you alone."

"Oh. Really!"

"Yes." He said keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "Why don't you get some sleep and when you wake up we can switch places."

"I cant."

"Cant what sleep."

"No I can do that. But I can't switch places with you."

"Why not. That spoiled ness coming back."

"No! I just… I just cant! Ok!"

"Ok. Ok. Then do what ever and when it get late we'll find a motel or something. But it would be nice if we switch so we can keep going and save money, but oh well."

'Gezz what's got her so upset. Was it something I said? Maybe it was something she was thinking about.'

Deidara was confused. Everything was fine they were getting along great, but one mention of her driving and she flipped out. Why didn't she want to drive so badly? And now that he thought of it he never saw her driving. He didn't even see her with a car that was hers. There wasn't even one at her house.

Deidara was confused but now also interested. Could she not afford one? If not why didn't Sasuke just buy her one? He had the money and they were going out for a ridiculously long time. He now wanted to ask her but the way it ended sounded as if she never wanted to bring up the subject again.

He decided that he would bring up the subject another time. He was just glad that they were together and that not idiotic boy friend would get in his way. The only thing that could get in their way was themselves and that's what frightened him more.

It had been many hours and it was getting really late. Sakura had fallen asleep about and hour before and they were finally arriving at a town. It was pretty run down but that's what you usually get way out in the middle of nowhere. Deidara found the best-looking motel that didn't look too expensive for a one night stay.

Deidara quietly steeped out of the car and looked it behind him. He walked inside and was greeted by a man that looked grungy, greasy hair, and oily skin. He walked up to the counter and requested one room for the night. Deidara was surprised by how inexpensive it was and returned to the car with a key in hand.

He opened the passenger door and unbuckled Sakura's seat belt. He carefully picked her up bridal style and kicked the door closed. Struggling he looked the car and picked up the hotel key that he left on the hood of the car. The man at the desk saw him struggling and opened the front door for him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"If you want I can take her and you can open your room and other stuff."

Deidara looked at the disgusting man up and down and then at the angle sleeping in his arms.

"Why don't you open the door." He said holding out the key.

The man took the key and headed down the hall. Deidara quickly went after him but made shure he didn't do any sudden movements that would wake Sakura. When they stooped the man opened the door and held it open for him. Deidara took the key from him mumbled his thank and walked inside.

Once inside Deidara was no longer surprised about cheapness. The place was disgusting just like the man. There were torn curtains and no blinds to keep out the morning light. The carpet flooring had all kinds of stains and rips in it and the bed looked very springy.

He didn't know where he would lay Sakura as he went to go get some things out of the car. He didn't want to put her on any of it. He found the cleanest spot on the carpet and leaned her against the wall.

He walked over to the bed and tore off all the sheets. He threw the pillows on the floor and stuffed it all in a corner. The mattress did not look comfortable at all and even that was stained. He walked into the bathroom the rinse his face but quickly ran out covering his nose and mouth. The shower was full of moss and the toilet looked as if someone had just thrown up in it. The sink had all kinds of grime over it and there was no mirror.

He inched his way to the bathroom covering his face with his shirt. He stayed as far away from it as he could and reached out his hand. He quickly shut the door witch closed with a loud sound. He looked over to Sakura to see her move a bit and mumble something in her sleep.

Happy that he didn't wake her he excited the room. He made a mental not to not forget the quote "Don't judge a book by its cover." And headed back to the car. Once there he unlocked the car again. He was upset that they packed all there bed wear into the mover truck but was glad they well Sakura was smart enough to bring some blankets.

He returned to the room and threw one of the blankets down on top of the bed. He gently picked up sakura and laid her down. He crawled onto the bed and draped the other blanket on top of them. He laid down and pulled sakura into him. He put one arm under her head to work as a pillow and the other one stayed draped around her underneath the blanket. Satisfied with his work for the day he laid his head down into her strawberry smelling hair and drifted off to sleep.

Deidara woke that next morning by Sakura's moving. He opened his eyes to see her face very close. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Morning." He heard a groggy voice say.

"Morning."

Sakura sat up and looked around the room.

"You cheapskate."

"When I got the room I had no idea what the inside looked like. So don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I just think its funny."

Sakura slowly got off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I wouldn't go in there."

"Why not? Its not like there's anything wro-" She said opening and quickly shutting the door. "I'm picking the next place."

"Fine by me. Just be awake and you can."

"That's mean."

"Its fair. You're the one that didn't want to drive."

Sakura's face went from being happy to sad instantly. She quickly left the room and headed for some fresh air.

'It's not his fault. He doesn't know.' Sakura said trying to relax herself.

She found herself next to the car and decided to sit on the hood.

Deidara folded up the blankets and took down his hair. He ran his fingers threw it and got out the big knots. After some time he picked up the blankets and checked out. When he walked outside he saw sakura with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head berried in her folded arms.

Without her noticing he strolled up to her placing one of the blankets on the car and throwing the other around her. She snapped her head up and stared into his blue eyes. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and now Deidara was confused beyond reason. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't want that to stand in his way. He figured he'd find out someday. He whipped away her tears and picked her up to put her in the passenger seat.


End file.
